Happiness
by TaylorNicole27
Summary: Our party person Pinkie Pie is extremely happy and joyful. However, she wasn't always this way. In fact, three years prior, she changed her life forever. Bad summary, M for a reason.


The sisters were sexually abused by their father. Mother didn't know. But he picked on the runt. Because she was quiet. Not anymore.

* * *

She was always last, because she was the runt of the trio. She wasn't sure if this was good or bad.

Sue was the oldest, and usually rebelled against Father, resulting to a backhand and a wad of spit in her face. She was first. She screamed curses as he pounded into her. After five minutes of cussing, Sue's black hair stuck to her face, glued with saliva and tears and her Father's semen.

Isabella was next. She was a screamer. The other two were scarred by the blood that dripped from her young nether and onto their shared bed. He would yank Isabella' s grey hair back as he finished, his load drizzling her backside and hair.

Then it was her turn. He would slowly torture her, because she was the quiet one. This contributed to why he abused her when their Mother was home. She was quiet. She refused to scream, because it turned him on. She hated him.

He ran a calloused hand against her thigh, then quickly stricked her thick thighs. He backhanded her, egging for a reaction. She laid in silence, staring at the ceiling. He spit in her face, and repeatedly slapped her soft face.

"Dirty, dirty cunt..." He whispered, ripping her upwards by her hair and shoving her forward onto his length. Her lips parted, and he bucked his hips, sending his erection down her throat. She stood on her knees, taking the abuse.

Her older sister's huddled together and cried, watching their father hurt their littlest sister. Isabella picked up her clothes, and shuffled over to the corner. Sue walked over, cradling her. Those two always stuck together, and left the pinkette to their father. They werent proud of it.

She was shoved onto her stomach, and he inserted himself into her back hole. She sighed, silent tears streaming down her face. She was counting the seconds, hoping he would finish soon. And he did. He emptied his load half inside her, half on her back. He swiped himself clean, then rebuckled his pants.

"Now, none of you little bitches best tell your mother, or I'll beat ya bloody, ya hear?" He pulled the shotgun out from behind his dresser, and pointed it at Sue. She screamed profanities at her father. He spit on her, and returned the shotgun to its original position. He slammed the door behind him. Isabella slowly approached her younger sister.

"Y-you okay?" She whispered, petting her sisters hair. The younger flinched, and yelped. Isabella drew back, and quickly exited the room. Sue stared at her brave little sister. She headed out the door, also. When she was alone, the youngest of the trio started bawling. She rolled off the bed, and trudged to the bathroom. She turned the water on scalding hot. She then received her dad's razor from the drawer.

She laid in the tub, and let the water fill the tub. She slowly drew the blade across her small wrist. Instantly, blood oozed from three cuts. She winced, and repeated on the other wrist. Finally, shaking, she lowered them into the water. She dunked her head under the water, and held her breath. She contemplated her life.

She'd been physically abused since age six. She'd been sexually abused since age ten. Her thirteen year old body had taken enough, not to mention her mind.

Her lungs ached, but she remained underwater. Her wrists were numb. She felt pain everywhere. She wanted to die. She was ready.

She breathed in water, and hacked it up. Water flooded her lungs, choking her. She used her feet against the shower door to keep herself under water. Her arms thrashed aNd clawed at the air. Blackness consumed her.

* * *

She awoke, in a white room, and a needle in her arm. Her eyes wandered across the room. None of her family was there. She croaked, hoping a nurse would hear her. A nurse with blue hair quickly entered the room.

"Now sweetie, Ima hafta ask ya to stay in bed." The nurse said, patting the Pinkette's hair.

The pinkette nodded. However, when the nurse left, the girl quickly stood, ripping the needle out of her arm and running towards the door. The nurse stepped in front of the door, and stopped her. The young girl started crying, and the nurse silently comforted her.

"C-can I tell you a secret?" The nurse nodded, and led her over to the bed. She sat down on the bedside.

"Promise not to tell?" The young girl stuck her pinkie to the nurse. The nurse, concern crossing her face, lied to the girl and pinkie promised.

"Well..." the girl started, "My daddy...he..." The girl broke into hysterics. The nurse felt for the young girl.

"Sweetie, please." The nurse egged the girl. The girl cleared her throat.

"He...raped us..." the girl squeaked. The nurse was taken aback, and stood, startled.

"You can't tell!" The young girl yelled.

"Oh good Lord...Hun, I have to tell the authorities."

"YOU PINKIE PROMISED!" The pinkette screamed out, and the door to her old life was shut forever.

* * *

Sue and Isabella went to Aunt and Uncle Brownie, their Father's brother. The young one went to live with their Mothers upbeat sister, her husband, and their twin toddlers, in a faraway town dubbed Hammersfield. Her dad went to live in prison for eleven years.

In Hammersfield, there were people of many races, something the young one wasn't used to in her mostly Caucasian town. Her aunt taught her the ways of life. She enrolled her niece into a nice public school. At school, she met her friends, a purple haired fashionista, a much quiter, shy pinkette, and a down-to-earth cowgirl. Although they were the best of friends, she never spoke a word of her Father's molestation. In her later years, she met her rainbow haired companion, and her other purple haired bookworm friend.

The young one changed. She matured. She entered high school. She was happy. She had five best friends. She had a loving second family. She lived in a wonderful kingdom, ruled by a set of sisters, and she was lucky. Everything was going great for her. Until...

* * *

"Diane, can you help with an order?" The bakery owner yelled up the stairs. Down tumbled a spunky, happy teenager, who was tying her apron on.

"Yes, Mrs. Cake!" She saluted her aunt, and cartwheeled through the den. Mr. Cake was with a customer, so she just smiled and headed into the kitchen. She poured the ingredients into a muffin pan, and stuck them into the oven in less than a minute. She whipped the batter to a birthday cake quickly, and used her right hand to cut cookies into squares, per request. Her aunt walked into the room, and looked shocked. She shook her head, and walked into the laundry room, connected to the kitchen.

"Heya, Dashie!" Diane said, waving at her friend who entered the kitchen.

"It's Alex." Said the rainbow haired chick. She smiled at the pinkettes' ability to bake fifty things at once.

"Are you sure your talent isn't baking?" Alex asked, scratching her scalp. Diane nodded, and stuck her index finger into the batter, and licked it off. She loooooooved to bake, but she truly loved to party!

While Diane was baking, Alex heard Mr. Cake talking to a customer. But his voice was almost aggressive. Being nosey, Alex eavesdropped.

"Woah..." Alex said, shushing her friend. Diane put her stuff down, and pulled the pan of muffins out of the oven.. She listened with her friend.

"...every right...She is...daughter..."

"Clyde...you can't...She...Happy here..."

"...don't give a...MY DAUGHTER."

"NO! Clyde, you can't go in there!" Mr. Cake screamed. Diane jerked her head up, just in time to see her father burst into the kitchen. She backed up against Alex's chest, who reached around her companion to hold her hand. They backed against the wall. The man barreled towards them, ripping the pinkette away by her hair.

"Lets go, cunt. You're coming home." Diane screamed out, clawing the kitchen equipment as she passed. Mr. Cake stood in the way, but was knocked out by his brother-in-law.

"Pinkie!" Dash screamed, bolting after her friend. She dived, and tackled Clyde. She lifted her fist into the air, above his face, and brought it down, drawing blood. He spit in her face, and lifted his knee harshly, greatly injuring her lower spine. She rolled over onto the tile, clinching her spine. She held her breath in pain.

Clyde stood, swiping blood off his face, and went to retrieve the little bitch,but she wasnt there. He wasn't paying much attention, because she lifted the pan behind her shoulder, and brought it onto the side of his head. He toppled sideways, into the wall, leaving a remarkable dent.

She rushed to her friend, and swiped the single tear off her cheek. She groaned loudly, and Mrs. Cake rushed in, and screamed out. She instantly grabbed the phone, and dialed for the police.

Clyde slowly stood, and Diane and Alex scrambled to the corner. Clyde trudged towards them. Pinkie grabbed the first thing within her reach; a small baking sheet. She stood.

"You may have hurt me in the past, but no more." He quickly lunged at her, and she struck him in the neck with the sheet. She raised and dropped, raised and dropped, until his face was a mess, mixed with his flesh, blood, saliva, her tears, and mucus. She crumbled onto the floor, screaming out. Alex crawled over to her traumatized friend.

"How is he even out of jail..." Diane whispered, curling into a ball. Law officials stormed the place picking up the assailant, and lifting Diane. Diane wobbled, and started spitting profusely. She shook, and fell to the floor. Foam came from her mouth, and froth from her nose. Alex screamed out, shaking heavily. She dropped to her knees, holding her friends hand, and screaming for her to wake up. Officials lifted her away, and forced her out, all the while, her screaming and crying. Alex kicked the police, but to no avail. They stood her on the ground outside the bakery, and locked the door. Alex stood, and started banging on the door. She started screaming when the paramedics arrived, and carried Diane outside. The medical worker swatted Alex away. The police official came up behind her, and yanked her backwards.

"Wait! Get off of me! PINKIE!"

* * *

Uh wut

I hope you all enjoyed my cliffhanger, and please review! It inspires me to know others are reading this! Have a wonderful day/night! -TaylorNicole27


End file.
